Way For Love
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE / END /"Bohong..kalian Bohong..aku mohon hyung Hiks..jangan membohongiku soal Donghae"/ "Hae..hiks..Hae bangun..hiks apa yang terjadi aku mohon bangunlah"/ "Ada berita baik hyung"/ HaeHyuk slight Kyumin dikit doank gak banyan V
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Way For Love

Author : Lee Haerieun

Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae

Rating : T

Genre : drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : YAOI , EYD berantakan , judul tidak nyambung sama cerita, abal, Gaje, banyak Typo

Summary : "Kenapa Hae ? ini sudah ke tiga kalinya kau tidak bisa menemaniku" / "Hae apa Hyukkie sudah tahu?" / "Kondisi tubuhnya lemah Hyung. Lambat laun kankernya akan semakin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan melumpuhkan semua syarafnya. Itu akan berakibat fatal bagi Donghae"

Chapter 1

Kilauan mentari berwarna jingga terlihat sangat indah diufuk barat langit kota Seoul hari itu. Burung-burung berterbangan kesana-kemari mencari sarang ataupun tempat persinggahan untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan hari ini. Di tepi sungai Han tampaklah sepasang kekasih yang diketahui adalah sesama namja sedang duduk sambil memandangi bias matahari yang memantul di sungai Han. Seorang namja manis duduk sambil menyandarkan kepala-nya pada namja tampan disebelahnya dan namja tampan itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang si namja manis dari belakang.

"Hyukkie mianhe ne . aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk latihan dance besok" ucap seorang namja tampan berambut burnette kepada seorang namja manis berambut redbrown yang dipanggilnya Hyukkie-Hyukjae-

"Kenapa Hae ? ini sudah ke tiga kalinya kau tidak bisa menemaniku" jawab namja manis tadi dengan nada kesal lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang semula menyandarkan kepala-nya pada namja yang dipanggil Hae dan menatap mata namja tampan itu tajam. Ya ini sudah ketiga kalinya Hyukjae meminta namja Chingunya-Donghae- untuk menemaninya ke tempat latihan dance-nya tetapi selalu di tolak oleh Donghae dengan berbagai alasan.

"Mianhae Hyukkie aku-" ucapan Donghae terputus saat Hyukjae Menyela ucapannya

"Apa ? Teuki Hyung menyuruhmu menemaninya lagi? Atau ada tugas mendadak lagi yang harus dikumpul besok ? aah aku tahu kau harus menemani sepupu-mu yang bernama Lee Minho untuk melihat-lihat kota Seoul kan?" ucap Hyukjae sarkastik. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan ada gurat kekesalan yang terlihat di wajah manisnya

"Hyukkie maafkan aku. Aku janji akan menemanimu lain kali" kata Donghae sambil menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah Hae. Aku mau pulang saja" ucap Hyukjae lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap meninggalkan Donghae.

"Hyukkie aku mohon sekali ini saja ne~ maafkan aku chagiya" ucap Donghae sambil menarik lembut tangan Hyukjae sebelum Hyukjae melangkah meninggalkannya tetapi dengan sigap Hyukjae melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae dari tangannya.

"Sudahlah Hae aku mau pulang" jawab Hyukjae lalu berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya. Bingung. Donghae Bingung dengan semua ini. Dia sangat merasa bersalah pada kekasih manisnya itu. Bukannya Donghae sengaja untuk tidak menemani hyukjae tetapi semuanya mempunyai alasan. Alasan yang bahkan Donghae sendiri tidak mau menerimanya.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV**

'Dasar Hae jahat. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku memintanya menemaniku latihan Dance tetapi dia tidak pernah mau menemaniku. Apa dia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?' batinku sambil terus berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahku.

"Aku pulang" teriakku saat memasuki rumah-ku

"Hyukkie Kau dari mana? Kenapa baru pulang sesore ini?" Tanya Sungmin Hyung padaku. Dirumahku aku hanya tinggal dengan Hyung-ku. Kami sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Selama ini Sungmin hyung-lah yang menjaga dan merawatku. Dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya dan sangat kusayangi.

"Mianhe Minnie hyung. Aku mampir kesuatu tempat dulu tadi" jawabku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Kulihat Sungmin Hyung hanya tersenyum dan berlalu menuju dapur. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Sesampaimya dikamarku kurebahkan diriku diatas tempat tidur Queen size-ku untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat hari ini.

'Kau berubah Hae' batinku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kamarku. Mataku berhenti pada sebuah pigura yang didalamnya tampak sosok dua orang namja yang sedang berangkulan dengan mesranya. Ya itu adalah potretku dan Donghae sewaktu kami berjalan-jalan di Lotte World saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu. aku tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Tetapi senyumku langsung memudar saat mengingat kejadian di Sungai Han tadi.

'Bahkan ulang tahunku tinggal dua minggu lagi. Apa kau juga akan melupakan ulang tahunku Hae ?' lirihku lalu menarik (?) Boneka Strawberry disampingku. boneka itu merupakan pemberian Donghae padaku. Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Kupejamkan mataku membiarkan dewi mimpi membawaku pada kerajaannya.

**Hyukjae POV End**

.

.

Seorang namja tampan terlihat memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Kesedihan terpancar diwajah tampannya.

"Hae kau kenapa ?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah malaikat yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk saat melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya-Donghae- pulang ke rumah dengan wajah murung dan terlihat sedih.

"Aniya Teukki Hyung. Aku hanya lelah" jawab Donghae lalu tersenyum

"Hae~ Kau tahukan kalau kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Besok adalah jadwalmu untuk check-up kau ingat?" ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae

"Ne~ Hyung. Baiklah aku kekamar dulu ne. aku ingin istirahat Hyung" ucap Donghae kemudian meninggalkan Leeteuk dan menuju kamarnya.

**Donghae POV**

"Ne~ Hyung. Baiklah aku kekamar dulu ne. aku ingin istirahat Hyung" ucapku pada Teeuki Hyung kemudian aku menuju kamarku. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur King size-ku dan memejamkan mataku sesaat. Bayang-bayang wajah Hyukkie masih menghantui pikiranku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa merahasiakan kondisiku padanya tapi aku tidak mau melihatnya sedih. aku tahu suatu saat pasti aku akan kalah dengan penyakitku. Penyakit ? Ya penyakit. Lebih tepatnya Leukemia. Aku difonis leukemia sudah dua bulan lalu. Aku sempat shock dengan kenyataan ini tapi, aku bisa apa aku hanya bisa berharap penyakit ini tidak akan mengalahkanku nantinya.

"Hae kau didalam?" kudengar Teuki Hyung memanggilku dari luar kamarku

"Ne~ Hyung" jawabku tanpa mengubah posisiku yang tetap berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Keluar-lah sudah waktunya makan malam" kata Teuki Hyung yang sudah ada didepan pintu kamarku yang telah terbuka lebar

"nanti saja Hyung. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat" jawabku. Aku melihat Teuki hyung yang masuk kekamarku dan duduk di ranjang tepat disamping tubuhku.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa sakit?" Tanya-nya sambil mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku berusaha meresapi perlakuan Teuki Hyung padaku.

"Aniya Hyung. Aku hanya berpikir apakah aku bisa sembuh" jawabku lirih. Kuarasakan tangan Teuki Hyung berhenti mengelus rambutku. Kubuka mataku dan menatap wajah Hyung-ku.

"Mianhae Hae. Ini salah Hyung. Hyung tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" ucap Teuki Hyung. Kulihat dia menangis. Oh Tuhan maafkan aku sudah membuat Hyung-ku ini menangis

"Hyung gwenchana. Ini bukan salahmu" kataku lalu mendudukkan diriku disampingnya. Teuki Hyung menghapus air matanya kasar lalu menarik tubuhku dalam pelukkannya. Hangat, pelukkan Teuki Hyung sangat Hangat. Kubalas pelukan teuki hyung. Tuhan jangan Kau ambil kehangatan ini dariku.

**Donghae POV End**

Leeteuk masih memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat.

"Hae apa Hyukkie sudah tahu?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Dongsaengnya. Air muka Donghae lagsung berubah sendu mendengar pertanyaan Hyung-nya.

"Belum Hyung. Aku takut dia sedih jika aku memberi tahunya" jawab Donghae dan mempererat pelukannya pada Leeteuk.

"Dia akan semakin sedih jika tahu dari orang lain Hae"

"Hanya kita berdua dan Kyuhyun Hyung yang tahu hyung. Tapi jika Hyung yang memberi tahu lain cerita. Aku mohon jangan beritahu Hyukkie ne~" ucap Donghae sambil menatap mata Leeteuk tajam. Leeteuk hanya mendesah dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Donghae.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Seorang namja manis memasuki sebuah ruangan tempat dimana dia akan berlatih dance bersama teman-temannya. Wajahnya terlihat agak murung. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Hyukkie Hyuung" panggil seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan manis sebut saja-Lee taemin- teman satu club Hyukjae di tempatnya berlatih dance.

"Ada apa Minnie ?" jawabnya dengan tidak bersemangat

"Eoh? Kau kenapa Hyung? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya taemin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Taemin Hyukjae hanya mempercepat langkahnya memasuki ruangan tempatnya berlatih. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, Hyukjae meletakkan tas yang dibawanya dan langsung menyalakan tape. Alunan lagu 'I wanna dance' menemani acara Hyukjae menari saat ini. Hyukjae tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari semua teman-teman clubnya.

"Minnie, Hyukjae kenapa?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah Foxy -sebut saja Jung yunho- kepada Taemin

"Molla Hyung. Tadi juga aku bertanya padanya tapi Hyukkie hyung tidak menjawab. Dia malah meninggalkaku. menyebalkan" gerutu Taemin.

"Sudahlah mungkin dia lagi punya masalah serius. Ayo sekarang latihan" ucap Yunho lalu mengajak Taemin untuk latihan bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka sudah terbisa dengan sikap Hyukjae yang seperti itu. Jadi tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi kan.

.

'Minnie Hyung kau dimana?' gerutu Hyukjae sambil memainkan Ponselnya. Saat ini Hyukjae sedang menunggu Sungmin untuk menjemputnya pulang. Tetapi Hyung kesayanganya itu belum juga muncul sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

TIIN TIIN

Bunyi klacksound mobil terdengar ditelinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada didalam mobil.

"Kenapa lama sekali Hyung? Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh" protes Hyukjae kepada Sungmin

"Mianhae Chagi Hyung ada sedikit urusan. Mmhh Hyukkie kita kerumah sakit dulu ne~. Hyung ingin menemui Kyu dulu" ucap sungmin tanpa menatap wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae semakin menggembungkan pipinya ketika mengetahui Hyung-nya akan menemui namja Chingu-nya yang merupakan seorang Dokter- Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak bisa bertemu dirumah saja? Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit segala sih" ucap Hyukjae lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

"Mianhae chagi. Hyung punya urusan sebentar dengan Kyu" Hyukjae tidak menjawab ucapan Sungmin lagi. Dia tengah asyik memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul melalui kaca jendela mobil Sungmin.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae Kyu?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah malaikat-Leeteuk- kepada seorang Dokter yang menangani Donghae yang ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Kondisi tubuhnya lemah Hyung. Lambat laun kankernya akan semakin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan melumpuhkan semua syarafnya. Itu akan berakibat fatal bagi Donghae" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan Donghae kepada Leeteuk. Donghae hanya menunduk mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang merupakan Dokter yang menanganinya. Kyuhyun masih keluarga dekat Leeteuk dan Donghae. Itulah sebabnya Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun secara Khusus untuk menangani Donghae.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada cara lain Hyung. Donghae harus menjalani terapi dan harus dirawat inap dirumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun lalu memandagi Donghae. Donghae terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan kyuhyun.

"Shireo~ aku tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit apalagi diterapi" Seru Donghae tegas.

"Hae~ kalau tidak begitu penyakitmu akan semakin parah. Kau harus mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun bilang" ucap Leeteuk lembut pada Donghae.

"Dengar Teuki Hyung, Kyuhyun Hyung, aku tidak akan pernah mau dirawat dirumah sakit." Ucap Donghae lalu berdiri meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun diruangan itu. Leeteuk hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Donghae lalu berbalik memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membujuknya Kyu" ucap Leeteuk lalu pergi menyusul Donghae.

.

.

"Hyukkie apa kau akan menunggu di mobil?" Tanya sungmin pada Hyukjae ketika mereka telah tiba dirumah sakit.

"Aku akan ikut kedalam Hyung" jawab Hyukjae lalu keluar dari mobil. Sungmin dan Hyukjae memsasuki rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sangat benci dengan bau rumah sakit tapi dia juga tidak mau menunggu didalm mobil. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Sungmin.

"Hyung aku mau ke toilet sebentar ne~" kata Hyukjae kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah itu Hyukjae pergi mencari toilet terdekat.

**Donghae POV**

Apa-apaan Kyuhyun Hyung itu menyuruhku dirawat dirumah sakit. Aku tidak akan pernah menginap ditempat seperti ini. Kalau aku dirawat disini nanti siapa yang akan menemani Hyukkie? Tidak, aku tidak boleh sampai di rawat disini. Aku tidak boleh dikalahkan oleh penyakit sialan ini. Aku masih bergelut dengan semua pikiranku tentang pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun hyung tadi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara-'nya' memanggilku.

"Hae~"

DEG

Tidak, tidak mungkin itu Hyukkie. Apa yang akan dilakukannya disini. Ku coba menenangkan pikiranku. Berusaha mempercayai jika suara yang memanggilku tadi bukanlah suara namja-ku Hyukkie. Ku balikkan badanku kebelakang. Mataku membulat ketika mengetahui yang memanggilku tadi memang Hyukkie-Ku. Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

"Hyuk- Hyukkie?"

TBC

Annyeong readers. Kali inii Riyy buat ff yang ber-chapter. Sorry Riyy gak tau apa namanya hehehe. Mohon masukkannya untuk kelanjutan ff ini ya jangan lupa riviewnyaa :D

Oh iyaa terima kasih buat yang udah review ff riyy yang sebelumnya ne~ ('my Little Family' dan 'Mianhae Hyukkie, saranghae') masukkannya sangat bermanfaat. Hihihi . gumawo readers saranghae :*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Way For Love

Author : Lee Haerieun

Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae

Rating : T

Genre : drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : YAOI , EYD berantakan , judul tidak nyambung sama cerita, abal, Gaje, banyak Typo

Summary : "Hae wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" / "Aniya Hyung. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Hyukkie, aku ingin Hidup hyung" / "Hae~ akan dirawat? Sebenarnya Hae kenapa?"

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 2

Hyukjae Pov

Huh dasar Sungmin Hyung seenaknya saja dia menyeretku ke rumah sakit. Apalagi untuk menemui Dokter evil itu. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju bagian timur rumah sakit untuk mencari toilet tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang membuatku kesal kemarin-bahkan hari ini- ya tidak salah lagi dia adalah Donghae namja chinguku. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya di Rumah sakit ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kearahnya.

"Hae~" panggilku padanya.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie" jawabnya setelah membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Kulihat dia agak tersentak.

"Hae apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya sekarang. Kulihat wajahnya agak sedikit pucat. Apa dia sakit.

"A-Aku..Aku hanya menemani Teukie hyung. Iya hanya menemani Teukie Hyung" ucapnya gugup. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyukkie?" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku. Ada apa ini? kenapa rasanya berbeda? Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Tidak ada kehangatan dari tangan Donghae. Dingin. Tangan Donghae dingin tidak sehangat biasanya. Aku tertegun memandangi wajah Donghae yang agak pucat menurutku.

Hyukjae Pov End

Donghae masih terus mengelus pipi Hyukjae dan Hyukjae masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya sambil menatap lekat wajah Donghae yang agak pucat.

"Hyukkie gwenchana?" Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Hyukjae dan menatap dalam mata Hyukjae.

"Gwen-Gwenchana Hae" Hyukjae membalas tatapan Donghae berusaha mencari kehangatan dari mata Donghae. Entahlah Hyukjae merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Donghae.

.

.

"Hyukkie Mianhae ne hari ini aku tidak mengantarmu" saat ini Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit. Setelah pertemuan tanpa sengaja tadi, Donghae memutuskan untuk mengajak Hyukjae ke taman rumah sakit.

"hmm~" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae

"Hyukkie apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" Donghae kembali menatap Hyukjae dan mengelus lembut rambut redbrown Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya menemani Minnie Hyung. Katanya dia ingin menemui kekasih evilnya itu. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kelihatan juga. Dasar Minnie Hyung" ucap Hyukjae sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut. Melihat itu Donghae hanya tertawa kecil dan mencium pipi Hyukjae kilat membuat si empunya pipi merona karena malu.

"Hae~ ini ditempat umum" Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wae? Jadi kalau bukan ditempat umum aku boleh melakukannya?" ucap Donghae dengan suara yang dibuat seksi.

"Ha-Hae apa maksudmu? Dasar pervert" Hyukjae memukul lengan Donghae untuk meredam rasa malunya pada sang kekasih. Donghae hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Donghae memang sangat suka menggoda Hyukjae.

"mmhh~ Hyukkie, siapa kekasih Sungmin Hyung? Apa dia seorang Dokter?"

"Ne~ Dia seorang Dokter namanya Cho-" belum sempat Hyukjae meneruskan kalimatnya, Sungmin sudah memaggilnya

"Hyukkie~ ayo pulang" panggil Sungmin pada Dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Ehh Minnie Hyung. Hae aku pulang duluan ne. apa kau masih menunggu Teukie Hyung" Tanya Hyukjae dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ne aku tunggu Teukie hyung dulu. Hati-hati ne~ chagiya"

"Ne~ Hae pay-pay" Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae dan berlari kearah sungmin. Donghae masih tetap duduk dibangkunya sambil memandangi punggung Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh.

'Apa tadi Hyukkie menyebut nama Dokter Cho? Ah pasti aku salah dengar' batin Donghae.

.

.

Seorang namja manis sedang berguling-guling diranjang-nya. Sudah dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia mencoba memejamkan matanya tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Pikirannya tertuju pada sang namja chingu yang menurutnya agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini.

'Hae~ apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh bunyi yang berasal dari ponselnya. Segera diraihnya ponselnya yang berada dimeja nakas dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**From: Hae Chagi**

**Hyukkie Chagi selamat tidur saranghae :***

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat pesan dari Donghae. Segera diketiknya balasan untuk Donghae

**To: Hae Chagi**

**Nado saranghae my Prince :***

Setelah pesannya terkirim, Hyukjae kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya pesan dari Donghae tadi sanggup membuat Hyukjae tertidur dengan lelap.

.

Berbeda dengan Hyukjae, namja tampan-Donghae- masih menatap lekat layar ponselnya membaca pesan dari Hyukjae. Bibirnya tersenyum tetapi bukan senyum bahagia. Senyumnya adalah senyum miris syarat dengan penyesalan dan kekesalan. Dialihkan pandangannya kemeja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya sebuah pigura yang berisi potret dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata sendunya. Didekapnya pigura itu dengan erat membayangkan yang dipeluknya adalah Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie chagi. Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhe~" ucapnya diiringi isakkan yang sangat memilukan bagi yang mendengarnya. Leteeuk yang ingin memastikan keadaan dongsaeng-nya hanya berdiri terpaku didepan pintu kamar Donghae. Leeteuk membekap mulutnya sendiri menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan isakkan agar tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

'Mianhae Hae~' setelah itu Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan kamar Donghae tanpa sempat menemui si empunya kamar.

.

.

"Hyukkie kau mau kemana sepagi ini?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah kelinci kepada namdongsaenya-Hyukjae-

"Aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Hae, Minnie hyung" jawab Hyukjae sambil duduk dikursi meja makan bersiap untuk sarapan. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dongsaenya yang kelewat lincah itu.

"Tapi ini masih sangat pagi Hyukkie" Sungmin memberikan piring berisi nasi goreng kimchi kepada Hyukjae dan menuangkan susu strawberry digelas Hyukjae.

"Gwenchana Hyung. Hae bilang kami akan ke pantai. Udara pantai dipagi hari sangat sejuk" Hyukjae berkata sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Apa Hae akan menjemputmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Eung~" Hyukjae mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi sendu mengingat percakapannya dengan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tiga hari lalu.

**Flashback On**

Leeteuk akan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun untuk mencari Donghae yang telah keluar duluan dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Setibanya didepan pintu Leeteuk dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sungmin.

"Teuki Hyung?" Sungmin yang waktu itu hendak memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Leeteuk yang notabenenya adalah Seniornya sewaktu kuliah tiba-tiba muncul dihadapnnya.

"Sungmin?" ucap Leeteuk tak percaya.

"aahh Minnie chagi kau sudah datang ne~" Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang duduk dibangkunya langsung berdiri ketika mengetahui kekasih Bunny-nya itu telah datang. Leeteuk terkejut mendengar panggilan 'chagi' yang ditujukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk malu.

"chagi ?" heran Leeteuk dan menatap Kyuhyun berusaha mencari penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"ne~ Teukie hyung perkenalkan ini Sungmin namja chinguku. Nah Minnie chagi ini Teukie Hyung. Dia masih sepupu jauhku. Mmh tapi sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal ya" kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal guna menghilangkan rasa canggungnya pada Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Biar bagaimanapun Leeteuk dan Sungmin adalah orang yang dekat dengannya bahkan mereka saling mengenal.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat ekpsresi dan tingkah Kyuhyun. Belum pernah ia melihat Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu lucu menurutnya. Kyuhyun yang begitu berkharisma, cool dan perfect sekarang berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat canggung dan kelihatan gugup didepan Sungmin.

"Kyu ternyata kau bisa gugup juga ya" goda Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Hahaha untungnya disini tidak ada Donghae. Kalau ada mungkin dia sudah tertawa melihat ekpresimu yang seperti tadi" ucap Leeteuk sambil memegang perutnya menahat tawa.

"Sudah-lah hyung jangan menggodaka terus. Aku malu pada Minnie-ku" lirih Kyuhyun lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

"aah~ Minnie chagi ayo duduk" panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin

"Ne~ emhh apa tadi kalian membicarakan Donghae? Apa dia ada disini?" Tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Ne~ dia adalah adikku. Apa kau mengenalnya?" jawab Leeteuk sambil menatap wajah Sungmin

"Dia adalah namja Chingu Hyukkie dongsaengku" ucap Sungmin

"Jadi Hyukkie adalah adikmu?" ucap Leeteuk dan menatap Sungmin "pantas saja wajahnya agak familiar ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya. Dia memiliki senyum yang manis" wajah cerah Leeteuk berubah menjadi sedih ketika mengingat kondisi Donghae

"Ada apa Teukie Hyung?" Tanya sungmin ketika melihat perubahan pada wajah Leeteuk

"Donghae terkena Leukimia Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tidak mungkin Donghae terkena Leukimia. Selama ini Donghae kelihatan sehat-sehat saja jika dia bersama Hyukkie. Begitu pikirnya.

"Dia menyembunyikannya dari Hyukkie. Dia..hiks..Dia bilang jika Hyukkie tahu Hyukkie pasti akan merasa..hiks...sakit. Itulah dia tidak mau memberi tahu…hiks…Hyukkie" isakkan akhirnya lolos dari bibir Leeteuk. Sungmin bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Kalau kita mengobatinya dengan cepat mungkin hal buruk tidak akan terjadi" ucap Sungmin sambil terus mengelus punggung Leeteuk.

"Itu masalahnya Minnie. Hae tidak mau dirawat dia juga tidak mau diterapi. Dia benci rumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun

"Ak-Aku mohon Sungminnie…hiks..hanya Hyukkie yang bisa menyuruhnya, aku yakin jika Hyukkie yang mengatakannya Hae pasti mau menurutinya" mohon Leeteuk.

"Araa~ hyung. Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan kondisi Hae pada Hyukkie"

**Flashback Off**

"Hyung Gwenchana? Kenapa melamun?" Hyukjae yang sedari tadi melihat Hyung-nya melamun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Eoh? Aniya, Hyung tidak melamun kok. Kau sudah selesai makan?"

"Ne~ sebentar lagi Hae akan menjemputku"_Hyukjae

"Hyukkie~ Hyung ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu"_sungmin

"Tentang apa Hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran

TIIN TIIN

"Itu pasti Donghae. Hyung aku pergi ne~ bicaranya nanti saja. Pay-pay hyung" Hyukjae mengecup pipi Sungmin dan berlari keluar rumah untuk menemui Donghae.

'Hyukkie~ apa kau akan kuat mendengar apa yang akan kuberitahu padamu nanti?' batin Sungmin

.

.

Saat ini Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berada dipantai. Hyukjae berlari kebibir pantai dan menenggelamkan kaki jenjangnya ke laut yang tidak begitu dalam. Hyukjae terlihat sangat senang sesekali ia memainkan air laut dengan kedua tangannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasih tercintanya itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih asyik memainkan air laut.

"Hyukkie~ kau suka?"

"Ne~ Hae gumawo" Hyukjae berlari dan memeluk Donghae erat dan mebenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae. Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukjae dan mengelus lembut punggung Hyukjae.

"Hae~ kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku ke pantai?" tanya Hyukjae lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Donghae

"Wae chagi? Kau tidak suka ?" Donghae menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Hyukjae

"Bu-Bukan begitu Hae. Hyukkie suka kok. Saangat suka" Hyukjae meperlihatkan senyum lebarnya pada Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hae wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya menuju dahi Donghae dan tangan satunya memegang dahinya sendiri.

"Tapi kau tidak demam" lirihnya lagi

"Siapa yang bilang aku demam Hyukkie Chagi?" Donghae menurunkan tangan Hyukjae yang berada di dahinya dan mengecupnya.

"Habis kau kelihatan pucat Hae" Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

Cup..

Dengan secepat kilat Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae membuat rona wajah Hyukjae memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Haee~" rajuk Hyukjae dan mencubit pinggang Donghae.

"Hehehe habis kau manis sekali chagi. Jangan berekspresi seperti tadi lagi ne~" Donghae mengelus lembut bibir Hyukjae dan mencium pipi Hyukjae.

"Hae~ aku lapar" rengek Hyukjae

"Loh bukanya tadi sebelum aku menjemputmu kau sudah sarapan?" canda Donghae dan mendapat pukulan gratis dari Hyukjae

"Kalau Hae tidak mau makan biar aku sendiri saja yang makan" Hyukjae lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae.

"Hei Chagi jangan marah ne~ aku hanya bercanda" Donghae mengejar Hyukjae tetapi Hyukjae tetap berjalan mendahului Donghae.

"ARGHHH" jerit Donghae sambil memegang kepalanya 'sial kenapa kepalaku harus sakit disaat seperti ini' batin Donghae. Mendengar jeritan Donghae Hyukjae berbalik menghampiri Donghae

"Hae gwenchana? kau kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae khawatir

"Gwen-gwencahana Hyukkie hehehe. Akhirnya kau berbalik juga. Aku hanya bercanda kok" bohong Donghae

"Kau jahat Hae. Aku kira kau kenapa-napa" kesal Hyukjae tetapi tidak menghilangkan gurat kekhawatiran dari wajah manisnya.

"Gwenchan chagi, ayo kita cari makan" Donghae lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae menuju mobilnya dan pergi mencari restaurant terdekat

.

"Hae aku mau makan es krim ne~" rajuk Hyukjae sambil mengeluarkan Puppy eyes andalannya

"Loh tadi Hyukkie bilang mau makan?"

"iya Hae tapi aku maunya es krim. Boleh ne~" Hyukjae menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Huft….baiklah" Donghae menyerah dan membiarkan Hyukjae memesan es krim strawberry kesukaannya.

"Gumawo Hae~" ucap Hyukjae lalu mengecup pipi Donghae kilat

"Ne~ cheonma. Setelah ini kita pulang ne. Sungmin Hyung pasti sudah menunggumu"

"Ne~" jawab Hyukjae

.

.

"Hyukkie kau sudah tidur?" seorang namja berwajah kelinci memasuki kamar dongsaeng kesayangannya dan duduk tepat disamping namdongsaengnya yang tengah baring di ranjangnya.

"Eoh Hyung? Aniya Hyukkie belum tidur kok. Wae?" Hyukjae bangun dari posisinya dan duduk disamping hyung-nya

"Bagaimana acara jalan-jalanmu tadi hm?" Sungmin mengelus lembut rambut Hyukjae

"menyenangkan Hyung. Oh iya tadi apa yang akan Hyung bicarakan padaku?"

"Aniya. Hyung tidak jadi membicarakannya. Sekarang kau tidur ne" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menidurkan tubuh Hyukjae diranjang. Setelah itu ia menyelimuti Hyukjae.

"Jaljayo chagi" sungmin mengecup dahi Hyukjae dan beranjak dari kamar Hyukjae

'Mianhae Hyukkie. Hyung belum siap untuk memberitahumu tentang Dongahe' batin Sungmin dan menutup pintu kamar Hyukjae

.

.

Disebuah café tampaklah dua orang namja yang satunya berwajah kelinci dan satunya lagi berwajah malaikat. tampaknya mereka sedang berbincang.

"Mianhae Teukie Hyung. Aku belum siap memberi tahu Hyukkie tentang kondisi Donghae" Sungmin membuka pembicaraannya dengan Leeteuk

"Eeh? Jadi bukan Hyukkie yang membujuk Donghae?" Tanya Leeteuk heran

"Ada apa teukie Hyung?"

"Donghae, kemarin saat dia pulang berjalan-jalan dengan Hyukkie tiba-tiba dia mau untuk dirawat" ucap Leeteuk. Matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian kemarin sore

**Flashback On**

"Hyung, aku mau dirawat asal jangan diterapi" Donghae duduk disamping Leeteuk yang sedang nonton TV diruang tengah rumahnya.

"Hae? Kau bilang apa? Hyung tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Leeteuk lebih memastikan apa yang Donghae baru saja katakan

"Aniya Hyung. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Hyukkie, aku ingin Hidup hyung" jawab Donghae dan menatap wajah Leeteuk dalam seolah mengisyaratkan Leeteuk untuk memberinya kekuatan. Leeteuk menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukkannya dan mengelus rambut Burnette Donghae

"Kau akan sembuh Saeng. Percayalah pada Hyung kau pasti akan sembuh" Leeteuk mencium pucuk kepala Donghae dan mengelus pipi Donghae.

**Flashback Off**

"Jadi Hae sekarang sudah mau dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Ne~ untuk sekarang sebaiknya kita tidak memberitahukan Hyukkie dulu" ucap Leeteuk.

"Aku setuju hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika mengetahui Donghae sakit parah. Hyung aku pulang dulu ne" sungmin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne~ hati-hati Sungminnie" Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin yang telah mencapai pintu café. Sungmin pulang dengan perasaan lega. Akhirnya dia tidak harus bersusah payah untuk berbicara pada Hyukjae tentang kondisi Donghae.

.

.

"Kyu, kapan Donghae bisa dirawat?" Leeteuk saat ini sedang ada dirumah sakit untk menemui kyuhyun memberitahukan tentang Donghae yang sudah bersedia untuk dirawat.

"sebaiknya secepatnya Hyung. Kalau perlu nanti malam Hae sudah harus dirawat biar aku yang urus semua perlengkapannya dirumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne"

"Ne Hyung. Jangan lupa nanti malam Donghae harus segera dirawat" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengantarkan Leeteuk menuju pintu ruangannya.

.

.

Seorang namja manis berambut redbrown sedang menonton TV diruang tengah rumahnya. Kalian bertanya tentang Sungmin? Aah Sungmin sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk malam itu. Hyukjae masih tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada tayangan comedy favoritnya di TV tetapi getaran ponsel Sungmin yang terletak diatas meja ruang tamu memecah konsentrasinya pada layar TV yang ditontonnya.

"Minnie Hyung ponselmu bergetar" teriak Hyukjae pada Sungmin. Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Hyung-nya, Hyukjae mengambil ponsel Sungmin.

"Pesan dari siapa? Ah pasti juga dari Dokter evil itu" Hyukjae lalu membuka pesan masuk di ponsel Sungmin. Mata Hyukjae membulat ketika mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan dan apa isi pesan dari si pengirim.

**From : Teukie Hyung**

**Sungminnie, malam mini Hae akan dirawat. Besok kau boleh menjenguknya. Tapi hati-hati jangan sampai Hyukkie tau ne~ **

Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar hebat saat membaca pesan dari Leeteuk yang diketahuinya adalah Hyung dari namja chingunya-Donghae- dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Donghae akan dirawat

"Hae~ akan dirawat? Sebenarnya Hae kenapa?" lirih Hyukjae. Tanpa disadarinya setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata bulatnya

"Hyukkie pesan dari sia-"

BRUUK

TBC

Okeeh Reader review ne~

MingMin : ini udah lanjut kok chingu gumawo sudah meninggalkan jejak. Gumawo juga buat masukkannya untuk FF Riyy yang kemaren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Way For Love**

**Author : Lee Haerieun**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : drama, Romance, **Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : ****YAOI , EYD berantakan , judul tidak nyambung sama cerita, abal, Gaje, banyak Typo**

**Summary : ****"Bohong..kalian Bohong..aku mohon hyung Hiks..jangan membohongiku soal Donghae"/ "Hae..hiks..Hae bangun..hiks apa yang terjadi aku mohon bangunlah"/ "Ada berita baik hyung"/ HaeHyuk slight Kyumin / END**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya

"Hae~ akan dirawat? Sebenarnya Hae kenapa?" lirih Hyukjae. Tanpa disadarinya setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata bulatnya

"Hyukkie pesan dari sia-"

BRUUK

Chapter 3

"Hyukkie~" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat dongsaengnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sungmin berlari menghampiri Hyukjae dan menempatkan kepala Hyukjae dipangkuannya. Sesaat matanya tertuju pada Ponselnya yang tergeletak disamping Hyukjae. Matanya terbelalak saat membaca pesan yang membuat dongsaengnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

'Hyukkie sudah tahu' batinnya dan menepuk pipi Hyukjae pelan.

"Hyukkie~ Hyukkie bangun saeng. Hyung mohon bangun" isak Sungmin. Sungmin lalu menekan beberapa nomor diponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

.

.

"Kyu kau mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk yang saat ini telah berada dirumah sakit-tepatnya diruang rawat Donghae dengan Donghae yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar Hyung. Hae kau istirahatlah" ucap Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari ruang rawat Donghae. Ya setelah Kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari Sungmin Kyuhyun lalu bergegas kerumah Sungmin. Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun lalu disambut oleh Sungmin yang tengah menangis dan membawanya kekamar Hyukjae yang tengah terbaring saat ini.

"Kenapa bisa begini Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa Hyukjae

"Dia..hiks..Dia tahu kalau Donghae akan dirawat Kyu" isak Sungmin. Kyuhyun kaget dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Hyukkie tanpa sengaja membaca pesan Teukkie hyung yang ditujukan padaku" isak sungmin kembali. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu yang tengah bergetar akibat menangis.

"Shh.. uljima, Hyukkie baik-baik saja. Dia Cuma shock" ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan pelukkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mndekati ranjang dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyukkie~ bangun chagi. Maafkan hyung tidak memberitahumu" ucap sungmin lalu mengangkat tangan kanan Hyukjae dan mengecup punggung tangan itu lembut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut melihat adegan itu.

Selang tiga puluh menit kemudian tangan Hyukjae yang digenggam Sungmin bergerak. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hyukjae saat merasakan pergerakkan dari tangan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie~ Kau sudah sadar saeng?" ucap sungmin lalu menyibak rambut Hyukjae keatas yang menutupi wajah Hyukjae.

"Eungh~ Minnie hyung..Minnie hyung..hiks…hyuung.." hanya sebuah isakkan yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. Mendengar isakkan Hyukjae, Sungmin sontak memeluk tubuh Hyukjae.

"Mian Hyukkie~ kenapa kau menangis hm?"

"Hae~, Hae kenapa? Kenapa Hae dirawat? Ada apa sebenarnya" Tanya Hyukjae sambil melepaskan pelukkan Sungmin padanya. Sungmin menjadi gelagapan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi yang ada dikamar itu seolah meminta bantuan kepada kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hyukjae. Mengerti tatapan sungmin, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjang Hyukjae.

"Donghae tidak apa-apa Hyukkie. Dia hanya butuh sedikit istirahat" Kyuhyun berkata sambil melirik Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

"Bohong..kalian Bohong..aku mohon hyung Hiks..jangan membohongiku soal Donghae" isak Hyukjae lagi. Sungmin semakin sedih melihat dongsaengnya yang semakin terisak.

"Hyukkie~ kau harus janji sama hyung jika hyung memberitahumu kau harus mendukung Donghae ne~ kau tidak boleh membuatnya sedih ne~" ucap sungmin kemudian. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak dihati hyukjae saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin padanya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab perkataan Sungmin.

'Ada apa dengan Donghae sebenarnya' batinnya.

"Hyukkie~ sebenarnya Hae menderita Leukimia dan dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isakkan dan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Hyukjae memegnag dada kirinya yang terasa sakit sekarang. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Tangisnya pecah seketika. Melihat itu Sungmin buru-buru memeluk tubuh Hyukjae berusaha memberikan ketenangan dan kekuatan pada dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Hae~ Hae~ hiks Hae~" hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Hyukjae disela-sela tangisnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak kuat melihat kejadian itu langsung keluar dari kamar Hyukjae dan duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

.

.

**At Hospital**

"Hae kenapa belum makan? Kalau makanannya dingin nanti tidak enak" ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae ketika mendapati Donghae yang tengah tiduran sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela kaca yang ada dikamar rawatnya.

"Aku tidak lapar Hyung" ucap Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sejak tadi dipandangnya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum miris.

"Kalau begitu Hyung suapi ne~" ucap Leeteuk lalu menyendokkan bubur yang ada ditangannya dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Donghae. Donghae tetap diam tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Hae kalau kau tak makan bagaimana caranya kau akan cepat sembuh?" Leeteuk meletakkan piring yang berisi bubur dimeja nakas disampingnya dan memandangi Donghae. Donghae masih tetap diam.

"Hae~ hyung mohon" Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

"Hyung aku ingin sendirian" ucap Donghae kemudian. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum miris dan berdiri dari ranjang Donghae.

"Baiklah istirahatlah saeng" Leeteuk lalu mengecup puncak kepala Donghae dan berjalan keluar ruang rawat Donghae. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja manis tengah menatap mereka dari celah pintu ruang rawat Donghae yang tidak tertutup rapat dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata. Ya namja manis itu adalah Hyukjae. Dia sudah berada di depan kamar rawat Donghae sejak lima menit yang lalu. Terang saja Hyukjae melihat adegan tadi dan mendengar semua percakapan tadi. Hyukjae lalu meminggirkan tubuhnya saat mengetahui Leeteuk akan keluar.

"Hyukkie" Lirih Leeteuk ketika mendapati Hyukjae tengah berdiri disamping pintu sambil menutup mulutnya menahan isakkannya agar tak keluar. Hati Leeteuk mencelos ketika mengetahui Hyukjae sedang menangis. Dengan segera ditutupnya pintu ruang rawat Donghae dengan rapat setelah itu menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukkannya. Tangisan Hyukjae pecah ketika Leeteuk memeluknya. Hykjae membalas pelukkan Leeteuk sambil terus menangis sesenggukkan.

"Hyukkie uljimaa~ uljima saeng. Kau harus kuat ne~" Ucap leeteuk setelah melepaskan pelukkannya pada Hyukjae dan menghapus air mata hyukjae yang membasahi pipi Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Leeteuk. Leeteuk membawa Hyukjae untuk duduk dibangku yang berada didepan ruang rawat Donghae.

"Hyung sejak kapan Hae sakit?" ucap Hyukjae ketika mereka telah duduk dibangku rumah sakit. Leeteuk hanya tersenyu miris dan mengelus rambut Hyukjae lembut.

"Dua bulan yang lalu. Mian tidak memberitahumu" ucap Leeteuk.

"Kenapa Hae tidak mau aku tahu?" Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menatap wajah Leeteuk dalam.

"Hae terlalu mencintaimu Hyukkie. Hae takut jika memberitahumu kau akan merasa sakit" ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya aku tetap sakit" lirih Hyukjae sambil menunduk menahan air matanya yang akan kembali jatuh. Leeteuk kembali memeluk Hyukjae dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Teukie hyung apa aku boleh melihat Donghae?" ucap Hyukjae kemudian. Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos dari namja chingu dongsaengnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Pergilah" ucap Leeteuk dan membawa Hyukjae kedepan pintu ruang rawat Donghae.

Lama Hyukjae berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat Donghae. Setelah menenangkan debaran jantungnya Hyukjae membuka pintu kamar Donghae dengan perlahan.

"Hae~"

**Donghae POV**

Aku masih saja memandangi pemandangan diluar sana. Entah apa yang menarik tapi aku hanya merasa bosan dengan keadaanku sekarang. Aku merindukan Hyukkie. Samar-samar kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Apa Teukkie Hyung datang lagi?

"Hae~"

DEG

Itu bukan suara Teukkie hyung. Itu suara yang sangat ku rindukan suara hyukkie. Ne Hyukkie-ku. Dengan sangat perlahan kualihkan wajahku untuk memastikan siapa yang baru memasuki ruang rawatku ini. Mataku terbelalak ketika mendapati Hyukkie berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawatku.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie?" ucapku terbata. Kulihat dia tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiriku. Kulihat wajahnya agak sedikit sembab. Apa dia baru saja menangis?

"Hae kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau dirawat? Kau tidak menganggapku eoh?" ucapnya dengan wajah menunduk. Oh tidak jangan Hyukkie. Aku mohon jangan menangis. Aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu menangis.

"Hyukkie" panggilku dengan suara lirih

"Ne Hae. Ah kau pasti belum makan. Aku suapi ne~" ucapnya sambil mengambil bubur yang tadi diletakkan Teukkie hyung dimeja nakas. Aku masih menatapnya diam.

"Hyukkie. Kau tidak marah padaku?" kulihat dia memandangku dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat ku rindukan.

"Aniya~ buat apa aku marah padamu Hae?" jawabnya sambil menyendok bubur dan membawanya kedepan wajahku.

"Ayo makan" ucapnya. Aku membuka mulutku dan melahap bubur yang disodorkan Hyukkie padaku. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti kami. hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring dari kegiatan Hyukkie yang terdengar. Aku terus memandangi wajah Hyukkie yang terus menunduk. Tiba-tiba isakkan keluar dari bibir Hyukkie. Aku sedikit terkejut. Kuangkat wajahnya agar dia menatapku. Hatiku mencelos mendapati wajah Hyukkie yang telah dipenuhi oleh air mata. Akupun tak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku menangis. Menangis bersama Hyukkie menangisi keadaanku saat ini.

**Donghae POV End**

Hyukjae masih terus menangis begitupun dengan Donghae.

"Hyukkie Uljima~ Mianhae karena tidak memberitahumu" ucap Donghae lalu mengusap air mata Hyukjae yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya masih terus terisak pelan.

"Mianhae..mianhae..mianhae..mianhae" kata itu terus meluncur dari bibir Donghae yang juga tengah menangis melihat kekasih tercintanya tengah terisak. Mendengar kata-kata Donghae, Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium bibir Donghae. Tidak ada lumatan dalam ciuman itu. Hyukjae hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir namja chingunya itu. Donghae hanya diam meresapi perlakuan Hyukjae padanya. Selang beberapa detik, Hyukjae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memeluk Donghae erat. Donghae hanya membalas pelukkan sang namja Chingu dan membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Hyukjae menghirup aroma Strawberry yang keluar dari tubuh namja manis-nya itu.

"Hyukkie Mianhae" ucap Donghae sambil terus memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat.

"Hae sudahlah jangan minta maaf terus kau tidak salah apa-apa" Hyukjae melepaskan pelukkannya dan memandang wajah Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut. Donghae menatap mata bulat Hyukjae dalam dan ikut tersenyum. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae dan mengecup dengan lembut bibir plum Hyukjae menyalurkan rasa cintanya melalui ciuman lembutnya pada bibir sang namja Chingu.

"Gumawo" ucap Donghae setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Donghae mengelus lembut bibir Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum kembali pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae membalas senyuman itu dan mengecup pipi Donghae sekilas.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Hae" ucap Hyukjae lalu membaringkan tubuh Donghae di ranjangnya.

"Apa kau akan pergi? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" ucap Donghae sambil memegang tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum.

"Aniya~ Hae. Aku akan tetap menemanimu disini. Chaa ayo tidur" ucap Hyukjae dan menarik selimut Donghae dan menyelimuti Donghae sebatas dada. Donghae memejmakan matanya. Tangannya masih tetap memegang tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengusap lembut rambut Burnette Donghae dan mencium keningnya sekilas.

"Jaljayo chagi" ucap Hyukjae lalu duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Donghae dan menatap wajah damai Donghae yang tengah tertidur.

.

.

**2 week later**

"Pagi Hae~" Hyukjae memasuki kamar rawat Donghae dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku samping ranjang Donghae dan menaruh kantong plastic yang dibawanya kemeja nakas disamping ranjang Donghae.

"Pagi juga Hyukkie. Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Donghae lalu bangun dan berusaha duduk diranjangnya. Hyukjae membantu Donghae untuk duduk.

"Aku bawa Vanilla cake kesukaanmu Hae. Nanti kita makan sama-sama ne" Jawab Hyukjae lalu memberikan gummy smile-nya pada Donghae.

"Kenapa bukan strawberry cake saja Hyukkie?" ucap Donghae. Ia heran Hyukjae tidak membeli strawberry cake padahal biasanya strawberry cake-lah yang selalu diinginkan oleh kekasih manisnya itu.

"Aniya Hae. Aku juga suka Vanilla kok. Oh ya kalau kau belum makan kita makan kuenya sekarang ne. aku sudah lapar Hae" ucap Hyukjae sambil memasang wajah memelasnya pada Donghae. Donghae hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Araa~ ayo kita makan" ucap Donghae. Hyukjae pun mengambil cake yang dibwanya tadi dan meletakkannya diatas piring.

"Eumm~ cake-nya enak Hae" ujar Hyukjae ketika memakan cake-nya.

"Jinja? Ayo suapi aku Hyukkie~" rengek Donghae

"Ishh kau ini. Araa~ ayo buka mulutmu" Donghae membuka mulutnya ketika Hyukjae menyodorkan sepotong kue di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak-kan?" ucap Hyukjae

"Hmm~ sangat enak Hyukkie. Gumawo"

"hehe~ Cheonma Hae" Hyukjae kembali memakan Kue itu dengan lahapnya. Entah karena terburu-buru atau apa Krim kue yang dimakannya tadi belepotan disudut bibirnya.

"Ishh dasar anak kecil. Kalau makan hati-hati Hyukkie" ujar Donghae sambil membersihkan sisa krim yang ada disudut bibir Hyukjae dengan tangannya.

"Hehe~ gumawo Hae" cengir Hyukjae dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Donghae hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan namja chingu-nya itu.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan dengan santainya di lorong rumah sakit. Saat ini ia akan menemui Donghae. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak bisa menemui Donghae karena jadwal kuliahnya yang lumayan padat. Hyukjae terus berjalan. Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari bibir plum-nya. Sesekali dia menyapa pasien atau suster maupun Dokter yang ditemuinya dilorong rumah sakit itu. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika dia telah sampai ditempat tujuannya-ruang rawat Donghae. Dengan pelan Hyukjae membuka pintu kamar itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae. Sepi. 'diamana Donghae?' pikirnya. Hyukjae melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Donghae dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar itu.

"Hae kau didalam?" panggil Hyukjae sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi didepannya. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Matanya membulat saat melihat Donghae ada didalam dengan posisi berbaring dilantai kamar mandi. Dapat Hyukjae lihat dari kepala Donghae mengalir cairan kental berwarna merah yang diindikasikan itu adalah darah. Secepat kilat Hyukjae menghampiri tubuh Donghae dan meletakkan kepala Donghae dipangkuannya.

"Hae..hiks..Hae bangun..hiks apa yang terjadi aku mohon bangunlah" Hyukjae terisak sambil mengusap lembut pipi Donghae. Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Donghae, Hyukjae kembali meletakkan Kepala Donghae dilantai dan berlari menuju pintu ruang rawat Donghae untuk memanggil Dokter.

"Kyuhyun Hyung apa yang terjadi pada Donghae" Tanya Hyukjae pada kyuhyun yang tengah memeriksa Donghae. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menatap Hyukjae dan beralih menatap Leeteuk yang tengah menangis dipelukkan Sungmin yang tengah menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan menangis seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan tiga orang yang berada didalam kamar itu-selain dirinya dan Donghae tentunya-.

"Duduklah aku akan menjelaskan keadaan Donghae sekarang" Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Hyukjae lalu memndudukkan diri mereka pada sebuah sofa panjang yang berada dikamar tersebut sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil bangku yang terletak disamping ranjang Donghae dan duduk didepan ketiga orang tadi. Kyuhyun menarik napas sejenak.

"Kalian tahu Leukimia kan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak mendapat respon dari ketiga orang didepannya.

"Leukimia adalah kanker yang menyerang sel-sel darah dan sumsum tulang atau biasa juga orang menyebutnya kanker darah putih" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak setelah itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"kalian tahu, komplikasi dari penyakit ini jika tidak segera ditangani akan semakin parah. Leukimia dapat menghambat produksi sel darah merah yang dapat menyebabkan seseorang akan terkena anemia akibatnya tubuh akan kekurangan oksigen dan menjadi sesak. Itulah yang Donghae alami saat ini. Saat dikamar mandi tadi kemungkinan Donghae merasa pusing dan sesak akibatnya Donghae terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai. Untungnya luka dikepalanya tidak terlalu parah sehingga tidak mengalami geger otak" ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Leeteuk semakin terisak mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana keadaan Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa sekarang. Biarkanlah dia istirahat sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa Hae bisa sembuh?" ucap Sungmin kemudian sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk.

"Ke-kenapa tidak melakukan kemoterapi saja?" ucap Leeteuk kemudian menatap wajah damai Dongsaengnya yang tengah tertidur.

"Tidak bisa Hyung, bukannya aku tidak mau hanya saja risikonya terlalu besar" Kyuhyun memandang wajah Leteeuk.

"Risiko apa?"_ Leeteuk

"Kemoterapi memang dibutuhkan untuk membunuh sel-sel kanker yang ada didalam tubuh Donghae tetapi bukan hanya sel-sel kankernya yang akan mati, semua sel-sel baik dalam tubuh Donghae juga akan ikut mati dan itu akan membuat Donghae semakin memburuk. Aku yakin Donghae mengetahui semua ini, itulah Donghae tidak mau di kemo waktu itu" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Leteeuk dan Sungmin kembali terisak tak terkecuali Hyukjae. Hyukjae berjalan menghampiri ranjang Donghae dan duduk disamping Donghae. Dengan lembut Hyukjae menyentuh pipi Donghae yang semakin tirus dan terlihat pucat itu.

"Hae bertahanlah ne chagi. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Bertahanlah chgagiya" ucap Hyukjae lalu mengecup lembut kening Donghae.

.

.

**3 week later**

Terlihat empat orang namja sedang bercengkerama didalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Tampaknya tiga orang namja sedang menggoda seorang namja yang terlihat paling manis diantara mereka berempat.

"bagaimana Hae? Hyukkie maniskan?" ujar seorang namja imut kepada Donghae.

"Ne Hyung. Hyukkie-ku memang sangat manis" ucap Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae

"Minnie Hyuuuung" rengek Hyukjae. "Kau juga Hae. Kenapa matamu kedip-kedip begitu? Apa kau kelilipan?" ujar namja manis tadi-Hyukjae- sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat tiga orang lainnya yang berada dikamar itu tertawa melihatnya.

CKLEK

Suara pintu dibuka. Semua orang yang ada dikamar itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

"Selamat siang semuanya" sapa seorang namja jangkung berambut ikal yang baru saja masuk dikamar itu. Tidak ada respon hanya tatapan datar yang dilayangkan oleh keempat orang lainnya. Kyuhyun bingung dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"YAAK ! kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" sungut Kyuhyun. Risih juga dipandangi seperti itu oleh empat orang sekaligus. Beberapa detik kemudian tawa keempat orang lainnya pecah membuat Kyuhyun semakin mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa Kyu? Tumben kemari" ucap Sungmin ketika mendapati wajah kekasihnya itu tengah kesal.

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh menjenguk pasienku? Dan lagi aku kangen padamu Minnie" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang tidak terlihat imut sama sekali. Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

PLETAK

Satu jitakkan sayang didapat Kyuhyun dari sungmin.

"Aww appo Minnie" rajuk Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Kyu sebenarnya apa alasanmu kesini?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir gaje dan berjalan menuju ranjang Donghae.

"Ada berita baik hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat empat orang didalam kamar itu menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Kyuhyun hanya menarik napas sejenak melihat reaksi dari empat orang yang ada diruanag itu.

"jadi begini, untuk penyakit Leukimia sekarang sudah ada pengobatan yang labih baik dari kemoterapi, namanya adalah Stem cell. Stem Cell ini merupakan terapi biologi dimana kita harus mentrasnplantasi sum-sum tulan Donghae. Kemarin sewaktu pemeriksaan awal kami sudah mengambil sampel dari sum-sum tulang Donghae dan kebetulan ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mau mendonorkan itu melalui Bank donor dan kabar baiknya lagi sum-sum yang didonorkan itu ternyata cocok dengan sum-sum Donghae. Tetapi setelah melakukan terapi biologi ini Donghae masih harus dipantau agar sembuh secara total" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Diam tidak ada respon dari keempat orang didalam ruangan itu,

"Tenang saja. Bank donor memiliki izin kok. Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa mendonor kecuali telah melakukan pemeriksaan medis maupun non medis. Dan lagi Donghae akan ditangani oleh orang yang ahli dibidang itu kok. Beliau adalah seorang Dokter yang mengajar di University of California, School of Medicine, Irvine, CA, USA. Namanya Dokter Choi" kembali Kyuhyun member penjelasan yang panjang lebar.

Masih hening

1 detik

2 detik

10 detik

"JINJAA?" teriak keempat orang itu serempak yang membuat Kyuhyun harus menutup telinganya,

"Aishh tidak bisakah kalian tidak berteriak padaku?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal. Keempat orang tadi- Leeteuk, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Donghe- lalu saling berpelukkan.

"Akhirnya aku akan sembuh Hyung, Hyukkie" isak Donghae diantara pelukkan mereka.

.

.

**3 Month Later**

Dua orang namja sedang duduk ditepi pantai memandangi buih-buih ombak yang menghantam pasir putih pantai itu. Dua orang namja tadi adalah Donghae dan Hyukjae. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati moment-moment mereka yang begitu indah.

"Hae bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae. Donghae membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae.

"Jauh lebih baik Hyukkie, gumawo sudah menyemangatiku selama ini" ucap Donghae lalu mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae lembut. Ya sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Donghae melakukan terapi yang bernama 'Stem cell' itu dan dia harus dipantau kembali selama dua minggu sebelum akhirnya Donghae benar-benar sembuh total.

"Hae jangan sakit lagi ne~" ucap Hyukjae dan mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Donghae.

CHU~

Kecupan kilat itu mendarat dengan mulus dibibir plum Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae kembali menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Haee~" Donghae hanya tertawa pelan mendengar rengekkan Hyukjae.

"Kau terlalu manis chagi kau tahu?" ucap Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae.

"Dasar pervert" lanjut Hyukjae dan mencubit kecil lengan Donghae.

"Hanya padamu Chagi" Donghae lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Jarak wajah Donghae dan Hyukjae semakin dekat dan beberapa detik kemudian kedua bibir itu telah menyatu. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Hanya menyalurkan perasaan cinta diantara kedua insane yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae" Ucap Donghae saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas

"Nado..Nado saranghae Lee Donghae" ucap Hyukjae lalu memeluk tubuh Donghae

"Yo're mine Hyukkie"

"I'm Yours Hae…I'm Yours"

Dan matahari senja menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta sepasang kekasih ini. Perjalan cinta yang begitu panjang yang dibangun dengan kesetiaan dan air mata.

Berbahagialah HaeHyuk. Untuk saat ini dan untuk selamanya

E.N.D

Woaah akhiryaa Way for love end jugaa. Mian kalo ceritanya jelek dan saaangat pendek. ini Cuma selingannya Riyy saat Riyy lagi libur dua minggu setelah itu Riyy harus kembali mengikuti UPK yang menyebalkaan. Argghh ternyata semester 6 ituu memang sulit ne~. untuk menuju tingkat akhir saja harus berkutat dengan berbagai hal membuat diriku jadi stress akut #laah kok jadi curhat gini. Mian sekarang sarapnya Riyy lagi kambuh karena harus UPK lisan nantinya hehe.

Mian ne readers kalo ceritanya jelek. Mian juga kalo harus di End secepat ini dan End-nya mungkin kurang memuaskan T.T . Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah ripiuww. Gumawo gumawo *deep bow* . Riyy ngucapin terima kaaaasiih sebesar gunung buat kalian semua yang udah baca tulisan Riyy. Sekali lagi gumawoo :*

.

Casanova indah : ini udah lanjut chingu. Tenang aja Haeppa gak bakal mati. Gumawo udah baca dan juga ripiuw

Hyunhee98 : ini udah End chingu. Mian kalo cepat banget. Happy ending kok

Guest : gumawo udah mau baca dan ripiuw

cuWiie : gumawo chingu

iss sie jewels : nanti juga tau itu suara apaan :D

Ms. Lee : ini udah lanjut chingu. Langsung end malah. Mian kalo pendek banget

Lee ikan : tebakkan yang jituu (y)

NRL LOVE FISHY : gumawo


End file.
